


stuckyflix: shrunkyclunks edition

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Series: the flixes [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, netflix, stuckyflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: best shrunkyclunks (Captain America Steve/Modern Bucky) fics in Netflix format 🎥
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the flixes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978159
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: stuckyflix: shrunkyclunks edition





	stuckyflix: shrunkyclunks edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dishonor On Your Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162) by [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou). 
  * Inspired by [Honey Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236444) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 
  * Inspired by [Side bitch out of your league](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615512) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 
  * Inspired by [I just met you (and this is crazy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888327) by [littlesystems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesystems/pseuds/littlesystems). 
  * Inspired by [Leg Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576425) by [Brokenpitchpipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenpitchpipe/pseuds/Brokenpitchpipe). 
  * Inspired by [The Fool in the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 
  * Inspired by [Easy Work For Easy Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953900) by [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB). 
  * Inspired by [Life of the Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713840) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 
  * Inspired by [Trust Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829822) by [geneticallydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/pseuds/geneticallydead). 
  * Inspired by [Forgive Me If You Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218626) by [Judeyjude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judeyjude/pseuds/Judeyjude). 
  * Inspired by [Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt). 
  * Inspired by [Beyond the Yellow Book Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438951) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 
  * Inspired by [wild at heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712794) by [spacebuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Waking Up Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775716) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile). 
  * Inspired by [Mise en Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274946) by [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus). 
  * Inspired by [Strange Visitor (From Another Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269529) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Highest Bidder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125535) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 
  * Inspired by [Art Nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385584) by [voluptuous_panic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluptuous_panic/pseuds/voluptuous_panic). 
  * Inspired by [Deep Sea Diving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194274) by [AidaRonan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaRonan/pseuds/AidaRonan). 
  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887376) by [2bestfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bestfriends/pseuds/2bestfriends). 
  * Inspired by [if you're looking for jesus (then get on your knees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272766) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 
  * Inspired by [Sorry, Not Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923) by [Art_By_DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees), [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74), [The_She_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_She_Devil/pseuds/The_She_Devil). 



> I went with quite a broad definition of shrunkyclunks, here: 40's Steve (which resulted in a few silver fox/Commander Steves) and any iteration of modern Bucky, including military/agent/WS ones. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)

**Featuring:**

[Dishonor On Your Cow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659162) by [mandarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarou/pseuds/mandarou) || enemies-to-lovers, Avenger!Bucky || 110k, E (series: 280k)

> “Sergeant Barnes?”
> 
> “Oh, hell no, don’t call him that, man,” Sam warned.
> 
> “Captain Fuck Off!” Barnes shouted over him. “Fight me!”
> 
> Steve didn’t know whether to laugh or just slink away. He managed to combine the two by pacing two steps and snorting instead. Like a bull.
> 
> “I’m gonna need you to calm your ass, Barnes,” Sam said as he went limp again, obstructing Barnes’s struggling under him. “This is so undignified. That is Captain goddamn America.”
> 
> “Captain _goddamn_ America!” Barnes repeated, louder. And angrier.
> 
> Steve cleared his throat again. “I’ve been looking for you,” he told Barnes.
> 
> “I hope you brought lube this time!” Barnes shouted.

[Honey Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/series/943938) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) || Commander!Steve x engineer!Bucky || series, 610k, E | huge thanks to the author for lending me some of their images!

> The kid is maybe, oh, twenty years younger than him? Clean-shaven, and looking out of the corner of his eye at Steve in the same way Steve feels he must be looking at the kid – i.e., like he wants to do any number of unmentionable things to him.
> 
> Because boy does Steve ever want to do unspeakable things to this kid.

[Stop interrupting my grinding](https://archiveofourown.org/series/597010) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta) || wrong number AU, nurse!Bucky || series, 33k, M

> “I tried to call Sam,” Captain America says, bewildered. He’s sprinting like Usain Bolt and doesn’t sound even a little out of breath. Fucker. “Who’re you?”
> 
> “Someone who’s watching you live on TV,” Bucky tells him as the tiny patriotic figure on the screen takes the turns like he instructed. Bucky should probably be a lot more freaked out about this, but honestly? After a tour in the Middle East and six years as a nurse in New York, even this isn’t enough to ruffle him. One sees a lot of shit in the ER. “Also, you better hang up now, that thing is behind the next bend.” 
> 
> “Uh, okay,” Captain America says. “Thanks?”
> 
> “Whatever,” Bucky says, disconnects the call and turns the TV off to get ready for his shift.

**Originals:** kocuria's picks 😉

[I just met you (and this is crazy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888327) by [littlesystems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesystems/pseuds/littlesystems) || fake relationship, musician!Bucky || 42k, E

> After Steve gets outed by a grainy cell phone picture, it takes the media less than 24 hours to discover Captain America’s secret relationship with James Barnes: classical musician, teen heartthrob, and son of a former president.
> 
> The only problem? Steve has never met James Barnes in his life.

[Leg Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576425) by [Brokenpitchpipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenpitchpipe/pseuds/Brokenpitchpipe) || gym meet-cute || 12k, E

> “So talk to him,” Sam says.
> 
> “I can’t,” Bucky groans. “I can’t, Sam, I. He just.” He fluffs his hair up and stares at Sam, distraught. “I want him to bench press me.”
> 
> “Okay, so it’s serious,” Sam interprets. “Got it."
> 
> (Or: The one where Sam is Bucky's long-suffering roommate, Bucky is a hot mess of a millennial, and Hot Steve spends far too much time on the Lat Pull-Down machine.)

[The Fool in the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457597) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist) || A/B/O, veteran!Bucky || 110k, E

> The Avengers, SHIELD, and the world at large have underestimated the pain that Steve Rogers is in.
> 
> The night after a near brush with a suicide attempt, Steve discovers the world of support omegas, and in his desperation for relief from the battlefield of his brain, demands to have one.
> 
> Enter Bucky Barnes: retired marine, millennial, amputee, brother, son, and support omega. He maybe, just maybe, can help a broken alpha heal in the twenty-first century.

[Easy Work For Easy Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953900) by [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB) || agent!Bucky || 46k, M

> Bucky's working his way back up through the ranks at S.H.I.E.L.D. after a mission took his left arm and Stark gave him a new metal one.
> 
> So when Fury tasks him with integrating the newly defrosted Captain Rogers into the 21st century, he jumps at the promotion.

[Life of the Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713840) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled) || love at first sight, animator!Bucky || 22k, E

> “You know, kids,” Steve heard from the backyard, “one of the most common threats a superhero has to face is inside an active volcano! We’re going to have to work on your evasion skills, so for the next five minutes, _the floor is lava_!” This was met by a sudden spike in both volume and pitch from the small children as they scrambled onto every raised surface they could find and immediately launched themselves right back off.
> 
> “I’ve never seen actual lava in my entire life,” Steve said, vaguely offended.
> 
> “You got a _superhero impersonator_ for _The Falcon’s niece’s birthday party_ ,” Sam said, incredulous. “The Falcon, who is an _actual superhero_.”

[Trust Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829822) by [geneticallydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallydead/pseuds/geneticallydead) || fake escort AU || 27k, E

> “Saturday. Yeah, that’s good,” Steve says, and actually scuffs his shoe at the ground. Like a ridiculous shy superhero damsel. “Say eight? I live-“
> 
> “Yeah, big building with the A on it,” Bucky says, and can’t help a big stupid grin. Steve stares at him, looking a little dazed, and after their whole conversation it’s only now that Bucky’s brain catches up and realises Steve finds him quite attractive. So. Win for Bucky.
> 
> “Let me get your number,” Steve says finally, after they’ve stared stupidly at each other for about three hours, taking out his phone.
> 
> So they exchange numbers, and then Steve says he should go, and Bucky agrees, and they kind of stare at each other for a bit more, then Steve actually does go, but not before taking Bucky’s hand and squeezing it warmly in a way that makes Bucky want to shiver all over. Then Steve is gone, and Bucky is standing alone in the alley, grinning to himself.
> 
> Right up until the moment he remembers that Steve thinks Bucky is an escort he’s just hired.
> 
> Well fuck.

[Forgive Me If You Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218626) by [Judeyjude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judeyjude/pseuds/Judeyjude) || post-IW fix-it || 53k, T

> _When they finally tumbled into bed, Bucky straddled Steve and said, “Just because we danced, doesn’t mean you can die.”_
> 
> _Steve pulled Bucky down and kissed him slowly. “Never,” he whispered in Bucky’s ear._
> 
>   
> Part 1: In which Bucky yells at a National Icon, grieves the aftermath of the world losing half its population, and somehow falls in love along the way.
> 
> Part 2: When time rewinds five years, everything Bucky had ever wanted suddenly becomes true—to have his family back. The price paid? Worldwide memory loss.

**Trending 1: plot-heavy 😉**

[Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday), [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus), [skellerbvvt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellerbvvt/pseuds/skellerbvvt) || clownfish A/B/O, WS!Bucky || 93k, E

> Captain America wakes up from the ice in 2013. The Winter Soldier wakes up in 2009, or rather defects from HYDRA, for a value of defect that’s closer to decimate. He ends up working for SHIELD. In April 2014, he’s assigned to Captain America’s mission as a sniper.  
>   
> Steve’s just trying to get some kind of life together. Bucky is too, or at least he was until tall, blond and Captain shows up and starts just - _being_ there, _all the time._ It’s terrible. It’s the worst. He has to _do something about it._

[Beyond the Yellow Book Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438951) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries) || bookstore AU || 30k, T

> Before he was Captain America, he was Steve Rogers, knobby kneed and wild-eyed, with scrapes on his knuckles and a book in his hands.
> 
> In 1942, he leaves for war and eventually crashes the Valkyrie.
> 
> That's only the beginning of his story.
> 
> In 2011, Steve's body is dragged from ice off the coast of Greenland.
> 
> In 2015, he meets a bookstore clerk.
> 
> This is what happens when a superhero loses his way home and the only way back is through the _Yellow Book Road_.

[wild at heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712794) by [spacebuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck) || soulmates, zookeper!Bucky || 12k, E (series: 15k)

> “So,” Bucky says over the sudden pounding of Steve’s heart. He’s shaking slightly, can feel the quiver in his fingertips, adrenaline, nerves, and maybe-
> 
> “So,” Steve replies, and his voice is steadier than he expected. It seems to be what Bucky’s waiting for, because he lifts a hand, pauses.
> 
> “Can I?”
> 
> As if Steve would say no. He nods, sharp, eyes on Bucky’s face.
> 
> Bucky’s finger’s brush his chest, and it’s like a live wire, sparking outwards, jolting. His grip tightens, and he realises his hands have ended up on Bucky’s hips, without conscious effort. Bucky, his _soulmate._
> 
> “You,” Bucky says as if he hadn’t believed it, wonder in his eyes, a glint of something more. It takes Steve a moment to place it, and when he does it sends a shiver up his spine. Anticipation.
> 
> \--  
> Steve's volunteering when he meets his soulmate, and the cheetahs Bucky's responsible for make pretty good matchmakers, too.

[The Boy With The Thorn In His Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526924) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire) || boxer!Bucky (with a twist) || 22k, E

> “Holy shit,” says Steve. “I’ve been knocked out twice by the same guy.”

[Waking Up Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775716) by [odetteandodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetteandodile/pseuds/odetteandodile) || kidfic, lighthouse keeper!Bucky || 45k, M

> In 1945 Steve Rogers crashed the Valkyrie into the Arctic Ocean and was never recovered.
> 
> In 2019 Bucky Barnes is walking along the beach below the decommissioned lighthouse where he lives with his sixteen month old daughter when he finds the body of a man washed up in the surf, half frozen but miraculously alive.
> 
> Bucky manages to revive him, but finds that the stranger has no memory of who he is or how he got here aside from a name: Steve. Snowed in by a blizzard soon after and unable to get Steve a medevac, Bucky discovers that the funny, good-hearted man slips into the fabric of his and Alice’s life faster than he would have thought possible. The two are undeniably drawn to each other, but as their feelings grow so does the looming possibility that the answer to the question “who is Steve?” might be much more complicated than either of them realized.

[Mise en Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274946) by [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus) || A/B/O, baker!Bucky || 26k, E

> Bucky Barnes is a baker at a Manhattan coffee shop, one who dreams of a different, more exciting life. Only two people currently know that he's an Omega: his best friend and co-worker, Darcy Lewis, and his cold, calculating boss.
> 
> And then in walks Steve Rogers, the Alpha to end all Alphas; he turns Bucky's life upside down with an almost embarrassing lack of effort.
> 
> One's convinced that they're soulmates.
> 
> The other has zero interest in ever finding a mate.
> 
> This can only go well.

[Strange Visitor (From Another Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269529) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza) || Lois & Clark AU || 51k, E

> James Barnes, rising star reporter of the _New York Bulletin_ , has a plan. One, find out all there is to know about New York's newest vigilante Nomad, starting with his true identity. Two, write a masterful piece about it. Three, win a Pulitzer and become the envy of all his peers. Four, enjoy.
> 
> Or, you know, something like that.
> 
> One thing's for certain, though: he sure as hell isn't going to let that fucking asshole newbie Grant O'Connor steal his spotlight.
> 
> -  
> Or: the _Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman_ AU no one asked for.

**Trending 2: smut-heavy 😉**

[Sergeant Hot Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690999) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2) || A/B/O, agent!Bucky || 12k, E

> When Sergeant Bucky Barnes is assigned to temporarily take over for Maria Hill, Steve can't quite keep his shit together. Not around Bucky, who is the hottest Alpha Steve's ever seen.

[Highest Bidder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125535) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda) || charity auction, rich!Bucky || 3k, E (series: 40k)

> "Bidding will start at $5,000, ladies and gentlemen. $5,000 for an evening spent in the charming company of one of the most eligible bachelors in all of New York. The winning bidder will be chauffeured to Mr. Barnes' private yacht, where you'll both share a meal exquisitely prepared by his own personal chef, and a sunset cruise around the harbor. Who says romance is dead." The MC smiled, looking like nothing so much as a very hungry shark.
> 
> "$50,000!" Steve called, shocking everyone in the room – and himself – into silence.
> 
> The MC blinked. His perfect, plastic smile melted right off his face. "Uh...could you...I'm sorry, what was that?"

[Art Nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385584) by [voluptuous_panic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluptuous_panic/pseuds/voluptuous_panic) || bartender!Bucky || 12k, E

> Steve's on the worst date of his life. At least the bartender's cute.

[Deep Sea Diving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194274) by [AidaRonan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidaRonan/pseuds/AidaRonan) || chubby!Bucky || 5k, E (series: 15k)

> Steve's wallowing in heat-related misery under a shade tree in Central Park when a man walks by in bright red booty shorts and a crop top. RIP Steve Rogers. It was nice knowing you.

[Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887376) by [2bestfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bestfriends/pseuds/2bestfriends) || cabin fic, age difference || 68k, E (series: 88k)

> Seven years into an isolated retirement after the Battle of New York, Steve has carved out a place for himself in the foothills of the Catskill Mountains. He has a best friend (his dog, Lady), a frenemy (a local black bear named Rufus), and a cabin in the middle of the woods, an hour's drive from the nearest town. As November comes to a close, he heads into town to pick up supplies and ends up with a stowaway.
> 
> Bucky hasn't had much luck over the past seven years. Disaster caused his family to move from New York to Indiana, and his life has steadily fallen apart ever since. After one too many heartbreaks, he decides to hitch his way back to the last place he remembers being happy: Brooklyn. He's in the homestretch when he finds himself stranded in a half-empty tourist town in the Catskills and decides to take a chance crawling into the back of someone's truck.
> 
> \--  
> AKA the "Lumberjack Steve/Twink Bucky" fic of our hearts. Bucky spends so much time thirsty as hell.

[if you're looking for jesus (then get on your knees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272766) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid) || Commander!Steve x agent!Bucky || 18k, E (series: 57k)

> _Hot damn_ , is his first thought.
> 
> Threat assessment follows close on its heels because Bucky’s a goddamn professional.
> 
> Military, definitely. Male, built like a goddamn mountain. Bucky stares helplessly because shoulders that broad should be illegal. It’s the face that really fucks him up though. Hair as silver as the star on his chest, swept back from a face that’s all hard angles and deep lines. There’s a beard too, covering a jaw that looks strong enough to sit on, and its white is peppered with bits of dark blond, which should look ridiculous but doesn’t.
> 
> “You seem to know my name,” Bucky says, plastering on a charming smile. “Only polite to return the favor.”
> 
> “If you’re banking on politeness, you might be in the wrong business, son.”
> 
> Jesus, Mary, and motherfucking Joseph. This is how wet dreams and porn clips should start, not a goddamn interrogation.
> 
>   
> Or;  
> S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Bucky Barnes is captured on a mission and meets Commander Steve Rogers, the erstwhile Captain America.

[Sorry, Not Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923) by [Art_By_DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees), [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74), [The_She_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_She_Devil/pseuds/The_She_Devil) || enemies-to-lovers, veteran!Bucky || 52k, E

> All Steve Rogers ever wanted was to do what's right. So when he drops in to volunteer at the Brooklyn VA Outpatient Center, he’s surprised to learn some veterans actually resent Captain America and everything he represents. One veteran in particular is determined to make sure Steve understands just how much he dislikes him.

Honorable mentions - already in previous stuckyflix editions:

[couldn't get the boy to kill me ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257302)by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid) || enemies-to-lovers, agent!Bucky || series, 75k, E

[Lucky Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033105) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire) || biker!Bucky || 94k, E

[Stop Trolling Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762856) by [GoodbyeBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlues/pseuds/GoodbyeBlues) || crack, Russian!Bucky || 21k, T

[It's the Best Time of the Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868785) by [chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette) || advent calendar || 40k, E

[The 12 Trees of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721664) by [GoodbyeBlues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlues/pseuds/GoodbyeBlues) || Christmas meet-cute || 10k, T

Templates by [radwrites](https://radwrites.tumblr.com/post/176947280772/netflix-edit-templates-with-writeblr-having-a-hot).

Rebloggable on Tumblr [HERE!](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/643048702701862912/featured-dishonor-on-your-cow-by-mandarou)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
